


good trips and vanilla candles.

by technomaed



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, Drug Use, LSD, M/M, No Smut, Party, Protective Alexis | Quackity, Recreational Drug Use, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vague Mentions of Agoraphobia, Weed, karl is blasted, no beta we die like men, quackity is mad abt it, sapnap is just high as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technomaed/pseuds/technomaed
Summary: Their silent protection of him was the second and last thing keeping him at a content demeanor at the party they were currently at, where the stench of everclear pinched at his senses and the blare of whatever stroke inducing song shook his chest.It's gonna be a real pain in the ass when Karl has to tell them he took a multicolored tab of acid about 15 minutes ago.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 230





	good trips and vanilla candles.

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much dialogue, but it was kinda necessary. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this is total ass, most of it was wrote when I was living on 3 hours of sleep and some rancid ass fruit punch energy drink. Plus I just genuiely cba to reread this again.
> 
> Nevertheless, enjoy!

Vibrant rooms were always a comfort for Karl, the flashing LED lights and almost purple tones struck a sort of calm in him, especially in public settings where Karls instincts were to be anything but calm - luckily for him, he held an icing on top of this magenta cake, Quackity and Sapnap, sitting severely close as if he was a prized possession to break at any second.

Their silent protection of him was the second and last thing keeping him at a content demeanor at the party they were currently at, where the stench of everclear pinched at his senses and the blare of whatever stroke inducing song shook his chest. Nevertheless he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying himself. He felt Quackity place his palm over his shoulder, his head craning to look up at him. "You doing alright?" He let out a subtle nod, gaze still forward to humor himself by the sight of some shitfaced girl dancing sloppily on a vacant rug. He didn't even notice Quackitys exasperated sigh, boredom corrupting his boyfriend on the left while the one on the right looked down at his phone silently.

It's gonna be a real pain in the ass when he has to tell them he took a multicolored tab of acid about 15 minutes ago while they were distracted by Dreams manhunt rambles.

For now though, he's decided he'd rather relish in the warmth encompassing him - the effects haven't even hit him yet so why not procrastinate the repercussions? He finally blinked, leaning his head on Sapnaps shoulder as a sense of relief pushed him out of his head just for that moment. The moment was short lived, Sapnap exclaiming over the music that Dream needed him outside for a quick second, leaving Karl with Quackity and his racing mind.

The quick second turned into 5 minutes, then 10, then another 10 - his time perception was entirely off as he didn't even realize the passing minutes, too hyper focused on his rattling bones. There was no going back, not now at least, he didn't even think to ask the guy how long this shit fest was going to last, even worse, he didn't even think to ask himself why the hell he thought it'd be a good idea to take acid.

He decided now was a good time to tell someone, specifically his partner since it was already a set rule no psychedelics were to step foot into this party - so telling any of his friends that already had close connections with the host was a no go. Karl turned to Quackity, eyeing up the wine cooler he held in his hand once he realized how dry his mouth was. He reached for it, muttering the word "Give" in a low tone.

Quackity didn't hear him well enough, turning to Karl, first looking at his hand then to his face. Karl wasn't pleased with the stages of emotions Quackity was showing, it went from confusion, to intent staring, then to a sudden expression of worry. "Karl, your pupils are fucking blown, are you okay?" He didn't respond as quick as Quackity wanted, taking in the warm sensation of his boyfriends hands on his face, feeling as if the touch was flowing through his cheeks and into the pit of his stomach. All he could do was giggle as the warm, fuzzy feeling crackled in him, which was the worst response in this situation.

"Holy shit, you're high."

He wasn't expecting to see Quackitys face drop, for all he knows it could've just been weed, but deep down he's aware the man knows better - he's been around enough to know the physical difference between certain drugs. "Karl, for the love of god tell me you're not on acid." He was beginning to dislike his tone, realizing yeah, he definitely fucked up. The warm faded, and was replaced by scorching heat that tackled him into nauseousness.

"I'm gonna go get Sapnap."

That's when he panicked, bouncing off his already shaking frame, grabbing at Quackitys shoulder with a wheeze. "No no no, you can't tell him, please." Was all he could manage, he couldn't even tell the emotion his boyfriends face just contorted into, everything was beginning to melt into droopy swirls and that's when he took notice to the effects - causing even more panic in him.

"Karl, the one thing you can't do right now is freak out, we can go get him together, alright?" Karl sputtered, forgetting to breathe as he held onto the man in front of him, coughing out a lung between wheezes.

"Breathe for me, we need to get you home." He forgot he even had a home, feeling as if his aura was permanently stuck in this area - but the mention of it perked him up a bit, finally getting the saliva out of his throat. Their home was similar to this one, just less overbearing music and smells. The thought of curling up with his boys on their mattress was the only thing that pushed him through the awaited, mental after taste of Quackity mouthing him off once he was sober enough.

All he did was nod, still clenching onto Quackitys shoulder, trying to steal the positive heat off his body. He stood with him, gaining a lightheaded feeling that was quick to wear off once he noticed Quackity had no intent of waiting for the effect to end - they had to keep moving to keep Karl grounded into the present, and that it did.

It wasn't long before they reached the entrance of the home, the door already opened, allowing the smell of weed to hit both men in the face before they even made it outside. Even with his faded state, Karl new Sapnap shouldn't be smoking right now, considering he was their designated driver for the night. Karl was suddenly sitting on the porch with Dream, as Quackity dragged Sapnap off to the driveway, blunt still in his hand.

He could only faintly make out their conversation, hearing the words "smacked" and "home," not that he was curious of the topic, he was more focused on keeping his face out of the sight of Dream - which was obvious to the man in the lawn chair next to him.

"Hey Karl, look at me for a second." The choice was out of the window now, knowing Dream, he wouldn't give up on the request - so all he could do was look up at Dream, his features more so grainy than droopy to Karl.

"Where the fuck did you get acid?" No answer fell in the air, his wide pupils staring at him as if he was the most enticing thing in the world.

"You're so grainy." He stated with an uncontrollable laugh following, all Dream could do was smile and respond with "You're absolutely fucked, dude."

He wasn't going to think of that for now, the most logical choice he made tonight, he grew aware to the fact he had to stay grounded and relaxed. It was difficult to do that when he had his friend staring at him in bewilderment, so he looked away.

"Dream, are you high like this shithead over here?" Quackity said, making himself present in the previous conversation as he pointed at Sapnap.

"No, unfortunately - I'm as sober as an AA member." Karl laughed at that, despite lacking the humor he was usually into - everything was just so funny and it was so hard to pinpoint why.

With everyone staring at him, though, his laughter died down, replaced by a terrible moment of insecurity, making an assumption of his possibly irritating behavior.

"Great then, need you to drive us home." Quackity said, eyes still set on Karl, who was now looking down at the ground, a bone crushing grip on his other hand.

"Sounds good to me, my cars at the end of the driveway." Dream stood, Karl following the action, almost tripping on air as if it was a barrier to him. "Should I carry him or something?" He could hear Sapnap mutter to Quackity, who looked at him with a dumb expression.

"He's not a goddamn infant Nick, he's just high." "No, please carry me." Karl muttered to him, the lightheaded feeling returning with a strong entrance.

The sensation of floating was quick to follow once Sapnap hooked his hands under his shoulder blades and knees, carrying him to the black tinted camry as he giggled in his arms.

"Feels like I'm flying." He said, holding onto the mans muscle. "I'm sure it does." He humored him, stumbling as he swung him around.

"If you drop our boyfriend I will actually murder you, you're sitting in the back with him."

Sapnap made sure Quackity closed the door before he spoke, looking down as he jokingly muttered "Way to ruin the fun, bitch" only succeeding in making Karl laugh more.

The car ride was mostly silent, the only sound breaking through the awkward scenario was some hyper pop song he picked out in his senseless state. His self awareness was fading even more, this was the peak of his trip and so far it was maintainable - more so for him than the involuntary trip-sitters that had to tag along for the shit show that was Karl Jacobs on acid.

Sapnap decided to break the painful silence, "We're five minutes away, Jacobs."

"Time is not a concept I can consume, Sir Nick." He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. The lack of response was excruciating, everything was lacking so much stimulus and he was sure if someone didn't speak the fuck up he was going to go through ego death in that exact moment. "Do you guys want me to die? Talk to me at least." Speaking as if he took a bullet right through the chest.

"I'll keep 'ya entertained." Came from the drivers seat, "I'm your best bet, considering Sapnap's 6 inches deep into an indica coma and Big Q is up here steaming through the ears."

"Heh, kinda like Tom and Jerry, right?" Karl responded, halfway distracted by the seatbelt that looked entirely too much like the texture of vinyl.

"Spot on, Karl." Was all he could hear before completely zoning out, his head filling with a comforting static as his eyes wandered the backseat, looking at the many hues of color and patterns his brain made up for him. It was a blessing Dream had LEDs in this car, he could recall loving them so vividly, almost throwing himself into a ramble about how they had some sort of higher meaning in life.

It wasn't long before he was being carried out of the car by Sapnap again. He was still hazed out entirely, his head rolling over the mans wrist as he was hit with a blast of cold air conditioning.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, dude."

The exclamation of those words brought him back down to his beautiful perception of reality, he was somehow on their bed already, the vacant smell of their room being replaced by a vanilla candle lit by Sapnap as Quackity made his entrance. He watched as the shorter of the three removed his jacket, walking towards him with only good intentions, as far as he could perceive.

"You're lucky I adore you." Quackity sighed, landing in the mid of the mattress, quick to turn to Karl to move the strands of wavy length falling in front of his eyes. "D'aw, love 'ya too, Quackmeister."

Sapnap joined them, lights off and some old 2000s show on the TV that he didn't care enough to watch. He was utterly enamored by the sight of his two boyfriends, envisioning them in a weightless void of comfort and volatile love, in the least toxic way possible. The hope for a good trip was succeeded, nothing could be bad around them, nevertheless Quackitys mom-esque behavior and Sapnaps weed dependent activities, he felt safe and that was the best possible outcome.

"M' sorry." He muttered sincerely, rotating his body towards the two, locking fingers with the one in front of him while the other gazed with a neutral expression.

"You're all good, if it makes you feel any better, Alex is more pissed off with me than he is you, I was meant to stay sober." Sapnap tried to lighten the air, only succeeding in making himself laugh as the other swatted him jokingly.

"Total douche activities, had to make Dream drive us home when you were meant to." Karl responded, joining the gang up on Sapnap club, only to cater to Quackity as much as possible.

"I can't even talk, I may be pissed, but I'll be waking up with the worst fucking migraine tomorrow." Quackity sighed, turning on his back, pulling the flat of Karl's hand onto his forehead. Knowing none of them were sober made this situation far less tense to him, one would forget majority of the details while the other would just stay willingly silent about them.

His impulse caused him to lift himself, hovering over Quackity to connect their lips, the best apology you could ever give the man when he was outwardly angered. His lips quirked into a smile, only lasting a few seconds before Karl copied the same action with Sapnap so he wouldn't get too offended. The head static faded, replaced with something homely that ignited his chest into wavering flames - he could spend eons with them without getting bored, whether it was the drugs talking or not, he was sickeningly in love. The aftertaste of tequila on Quackitys breath couldn't change that, nor the stench of panama red on Sapap.

"I'm going the fuck to sleep." Sapnap spoke into the silent atmosphere, "Y'all don't have too much fun without me."

"Fun would be an understatement, we're gonna have a goddamn blast." Quackity stated with a lack of genuine tone, holding onto Karl like he would fall if he wasn't.

Karl could only softly laugh, eyes trained onto the others closed eyes. He decided in that moment growing old with them wouldn't be a problem, he could go being immortal with them if he had the choice, floating through empty space, lacking gravity ringing in their heads as they spoke to each other for the infinite amount of time they held.

Perhaps it was the drugs, but his perception of their relationship wouldn't change, even if the thought of it wasn't as descriptive of what was being made in his mind in this current moment.

Once the two were asleep, he fixated on the show for the rest of the night, still stealing the warmth of Quackitys hold on him and Sapnaps hand in his.


End file.
